This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-365011, filed Dec. 22, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a vacuum processing apparatus for a semiconductor process, which handles a target substrate such as a glass substrate (LCD substrate) for a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a semiconductor wafer. The term xe2x80x9csemiconductor processxe2x80x9d used herein includes various kinds of processes which are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device or a structure having wiring layers, electrodes, and the like to be connected to a semiconductor device, on a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or an LCD substrate, by forming semiconductor layers, insulating layers, and conductive layers in predetermined patterns on the target substrate.
A vacuum processing installation of a so-called multi-chamber type is used for performing a semiconductor process on a target substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer or an LCD substrate. This vacuum processing installation includes a plurality of vacuum processing apparatuses each for subjecting a target substrate to an etching, ashing or film-forming process in an atmosphere at a reduced pressure. Generally, the vacuum processing installation includes a transfer chamber with a transfer mechanism for transferring target substrates, and the plurality of vacuum processing apparatuses disposed around the transfer chamber. The transfer mechanism in the transfer chamber is arranged to transfer unprocessed substrates into the respective process chambers of the vacuum processing apparatuses, and to transfer processed substrates out of the process chambers.
The process container for forming the process chamber of each of the vacuum processing apparatuses is arranged to be openable so that the interior of the process chamber can be subjected to maintenance operations. FIG. 8 is a perspective view showing a conventional opening mechanism for a process container. Specifically, an upper casing 102 is rotatably attached to a container main body or lower casing 101 by a hinge 103. A cylinder mechanism 104 is disposed on a side adjacent to the side on which the hinge 103 is attached. When the cylinder mechanism 104 extends/retreats, the upper casing 102 is rotated about the hinge 103 and is open/closed relative to the container main body.
For a process using a gas, such as an etching process, a heavy member, such as a showerhead for spouting the gas, is attached in the upper casing 102. Due to the heavy member, as shown in FIG. 8, the upper casing 102 can be opened only to about 70xc2x0 where the gravitational center of the upper casing 10 has not moved beyond the rotational axis of the upper casing 102, i.e., the hinge 103. This brings about problems in that maintenance operations performed on the interior of the process container, i.e., both the container main body 101 and the upper casing 102, and attaching/detaching operations of heavy members are not easy. Especially, LCD substrates are required to be larger these days, and thus so are processing apparatuses. This tendency causes the above described maintenance operations for the interior of the process container, and the attaching/detaching operations of heavy members to be more difficult and dangerous.
An object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum processing apparatus for a semiconductor process, which allows maintenance operations for the interior of a process container, and attaching/detaching operations of heavy members to be performed more easily.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vacuum processing apparatus for a semiconductor process, comprising:
a process container forming an airtight process chamber, and comprising a container main body and an upper cover detachably disposed on the container main body;
a supporting member configured to support a target substrate in the process chamber;
a gas supply system configured to supply a process gas into the process chamber;
an exhaust system configured to exhaust the process chamber and set the process chamber at a vacuum; and
a detaching device configured to attach/detach the upper cover relative to the container main body, the detaching device comprising a rotational mechanism configured to rotatably support the upper cover, an up-and-down movement mechanism configured to support the rotational mechanism and the upper cover to be movable up and down, and a lateral movement mechanism configured to support the up-and-down movement mechanism, the rotational mechanism, and the upper cover to be movable in a lateral direction.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a vacuum processing apparatus for a semiconductor process, comprising:
a process container forming an airtight process chamber, and comprising a lower casing and an upper casing detachably joined to each other at a position on a wall forming the process chamber;
a seal member interposed between the lower casing and the upper casing;
a worktable on which the target substrate is mounted in the process chamber, the worktable being attached to the lower casing;
a gas supply system configured to supply a process gas into the process chamber, and comprising a showerhead including a plurality of gas spouting holes disposed in the process chamber, the showerhead being attached to the upper casing;
an exhaust system configured to exhaust the process chamber and set the process chamber at a vacuum; and
a detaching device configured to move the upper casing between a mounted position where the upper casing is put on the lower casing, and a retreated position where the upper casing is removed from the lower casing, the detaching device supporting the upper casing to be rotatable, movable up and down, and movable in a lateral direction, relative to the lower casing, such that the upper casing does not interfere with the lower casing when the upper casing is rotated at the retreated position.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.